


A Connection

by lary



Series: Jimmy Fallon Appreciation Society [1]
Category: Late Night Host RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Dancing and Singing, Flirting, I Kissed a Girl - song, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Science Bros, Sexual Orientation, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JIMMY: Hey everybody! Joe Handsomely is my guest on the show tonight! We're gonna talk about his hit singles, 'Science Bros' and 'I Kissed Bad Sam'. Stay tuned for a great show, we'll be on next, it's fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is total self-indulgence, but I don't even care, it makes me happy.

 

 

JIMMY FALLON: I'm so excited about our next guest. On the show, for the first time ever, the author of the song 'Science Bros' and the new hit single, 'I kissed Bad Sam'. Please welcome, Joe Handsomely!

 

[There's a drumroll and the audience cheers as the blue curtain opens and Joe Handsomely walks out. He's dressed casually in jeans and a red t-shirt, with short dark hair and a goatee. He waves at the audience, with a big smile on his face, blue eyes sparkling as he shows off some of his signature dance moves. Jimmy joins him on the floor, and they do a clearly improvised dorky dance before dissolving into laughter. Jimmy welcomes Joe with a warm hug and he takes a seat.]

 

JIMMY: Welcome, Joe Handsomely, I'm such a huge fan of yours, oh my gosh, it's so good to have you on the show, man!

 

JOE HANDSOMELY: Thanks mate, I'm happy to be here.

 

[The audience cheers and yells, which Joe modestly welcomes.]

 

JIMMY: You're from England, is this your first time in New York?

 

JOE: Yeah, Oh my God, it's all kind of unbelievable really. I mean, I never ever thought the songs would become so popular. But yeah, we have our first gig at the O2 arena here in New York tomorrow. [Smiles at the audience.] You guys should totally come and check it out.

 

JIMMY: Gosh, I'm so looking forward to it.

 

JOE: Oh, you're coming? Great!

 

JIMMY: Yeah, man, of course. Now, there's something I have to talk to you about. Your first song, Science Bros, was about the romance between the Iron Man and the Hulk. And your second song is about you kissing-- a male friend of yours, is that right?

 

JOE: Right.

 

JIMMY: But I understand you have a girlfriend. How does she feel about the theme of your songs?

 

JOE: Well, I have two girlfriends actually...

 

JIMMY: Oh. [Surprised laughter.] Okay then, how does that work?

 

JOE: It's good, they also have other partners. They're really excited about all the success the songs have had, I don't think any of us expected it. They don't mind that I sing about men – the opposite really, I think they'd like me to be even more into men than I am.

 

JIMMY: So you just like to sing about men and sometimes kiss them, am I getting this right?

 

JOE: I find all categories and labels pretty restrictive... I guess you could say I'm straight, but I make exceptions for the exceptional.

 

[Joe looks deeply into Jimmy's eyes. The audience cheers. Jimmy returns the deep stare, but then starts laughing, breaking the tender moment.]

 

JOE: Actually, I like Sir Patrick Stewart's attitude – a fellow Englishman. He feels that it should be totally acceptable for straight men to greet each other by kissing. I think that would be really nice, that men could be intimate with each other in that way without it needing to be such a big thing. What do you think?

 

JIMMY: Yeah, I mean, I think people should be able to do whatever they want to.

 

[There's another meaningful look from Joe. The audience cheers and the Roots start to play romantic music. Jimmy cracks up laughing a few times, but even that isn't enough to break the sexual tension.]

 

JOE: I mean, would you, perhaps... [Gestures between Jimmy and himself.]

 

JIMMY [looks surprised but takes it in stride:] I guess. Sure...

 

[The two men lean towards each other, rising from their seats to reach over the desk. Their lips meet and Joe cradles a hand behind Jimmy's head. The kiss continues while the audience cheers and wolf-whistles. Finally the men break apart, looking stunned as they fall back into their chairs.]

 

JOE: Oh my God.

 

JIMMY: Oh my gosh.

 

[Audience laughter. The Roots switch from romantic music to the first notes of 'I kissed Bad Sam'/'I kissed a Girl'. Joe starts laughing, then reaches under his chair for a microphone, getting up and walking towards the stage. The audience cheers and yells.]

 

JOE [singing]: It was never the way I meant, not my intention. I got so brave with all the cheers, just human nature... It's not what good guys do, not how I should behave. [Looking at Jimmy longingly.] I'm curious for you, hard to obey... [Whirls dramatically back to face the audience.] I kissed Jimmy Fallon and I liked it, so glad I listened to Sir Patrick...

 

JIMMY [joining Joe on stage, singing]: I kissed Joe Handsomely just to try it... I hope my wife won't mind it.

 

JOE [singing]: It felt so wrong

 

JIMMY [singing]: It felt so right

 

BOTH TOGETHER [singing]: Don't mean I'm in love tonight. [Pointing at each other.] I kissed that guy and I liked it... I liked it.

 

[More meaningful eye contact, resulting in yet another long kiss. The lights dim as the audience goes crazy.]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the awesome beautiful Jimmy Fallon, an awesome beautiful friend of mine, Joe Handsomely*, and the awesome beautiful Sir Patrick Stewart who you should check out on Conan
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7BKxPngHKM
> 
> *name changed


End file.
